


Blood doesn't make family

by Willofhounds



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Matthew Keller is not a criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Richard Grayson ran away from the Batfamily at the tender age of 17. Years later Bryce Larkin wakes up after the second time he died and chooses to run away from his life as a CIA agent. He chooses the life of a conman to try and regain the lost pieces of his soul. Only to learn, blood doesn't make family.





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/gifts), [Row (Whispercloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispercloud/gifts).



Bryce's POV 

He jackknifed up when he came back to consciousness. It should not have happened for a third time. No one got that lucky. Yet it had to be true as he felt pain in side. 

A hand on his shoulder kept him from jumping off the hard cold table he lay on. A calm voice said trying to soothe Bryce's flight instincts, "Easy, Agent Larkin. You are safe now."

Bryce snarled, "Let me go! Where are we? Who are you?" 

They called him agent. That could mean good or bad things. Trusting anyone in this situation would be the end of him. A third chance at life didn't come often and it always came at a price. 

Opening his eyes he glared at the man holding him down. It was a brown hair man with cold hazel eyes. He wasn't tied down but movement could be seen behind the other. Others would come and they would restrain him. He had to make his move now. 

He forced his body to obey as he jackknifed up again. There wasn't any pain where he had been shot which was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. His efforts were rewarded by the brown haired man backing away. Fear replacing the coldness. 

Bryce looked briefly around the room noting that he was in a hospital room. Most likely an underground clinic. Men in dark suits walked towards him. While he couldn't see a weapon he knew they were there. 

The man said trying to calm him, "Listen to me, agent. You are in an agency hospital. Agent you need to recover here. It's been two months since you were shot. We kept you in a medically induced coma to let your body heal. General Beckman will want to speak with you once we check your vitals."

Beckman? No he was done with this life. Two times dying was too much for him. There would be no coming back a third time. 

Spying a scalpel to the side he grabbed it. Then he grabbed the man around the throat sharp side of the scalpel dug into but not cutting the man's throat. Yet, he would if it came down to it. 

The two men coming towards them froze. Bryce bent so that the the man covered him in case shots were fired. 

He growled, "Give me safe passage out of here. Give me safe passage and I won't hurt him."

The men stepped aside and Bryce kept the doctor between him and the men. He knew it was a risk but he couldn't stay here. It was time to be done with this life. 

They moved through the building quickly and efficiently. Bryce noted that anyone they came across went back the way they came. It wouldn't take long for Beckman to find out about his escape. 

As they made their way up to ground floor the man said, "You won't get far Larkin. You have nowhere to go and only have the hospital clothes you are wearing." 

Bryce hoarsely replied, "I wont return to that life. I can't do it anymore."

He escaped one life of no one wanting him around. Richard Grayson was mortally wounded when he went to Stanford. Bryce killed him mentally when he betrayed Chuck. After that he devotee himself fully to the CIA. Twice he had died for the agency. He couldn't afford a third. 

The life of the CIA was slowly killing him on the inside. Eventually if he kept it up he wouldn't be able to recognize himself in the mirror. That's why he had to leave now while he still had his soul. 

When they hit fresh air the loud noises of a city startled him. Like a frightened rabbit he moved away his hands shaking. He had to take the scalpel from the man's throat or risk cutting it. Bryce wasn't sure his soul could handle another kill. 

The man stepped away from him keeping his hands where Bryce could see them. Bryce said taking note of the exit close to him, "Tell Beckman I'm done. It's time to say goodbye."

Bryce turned to leave when the other replied, "They will never leave you be, Larkin."

Bryce raised a hand as he moved away. They might not leave him be but he could run. It wouldn't be the first time he had run in such a way. 

Then he jogged away knowing it wouldn't be long before they came after him. He winced at the sight of an unfamiliar streets. Bustling people made him wince. His senses frayed from his just coming back to life. 

Ignoring his screaming instincts he stepped out amongst the crowd. Several people moved to put space in between them and him. 

Bryce knew he had to find a change of clothes. Hospital clothes garnered too much attention. 

That day he spent doing exactly that. He stole a pair of black pants and a grey tshirt from a discount store. From there he picked pocketed to scrounge up enough cash to get an identity. 

The problem with coming back from the dead was that no one knew you. Everything had to be remade from the start. The name he was given was Neal Caffery. Nothing in the background would lead anyone from Bryce's past. 

Stealing wouldn't get him much in the way of cash. With a little research and time he found out about the Atlantic bonds. Supposedly the were unforgeable. He took that as a challenge. 

Bryce as Richard Grayson had spent a lot of time studying forgeries. It was time to put the skills he had learned to use. 

That day things began to change for him. Bryce always expected to go at it alone. To allow no one close to him. That was until he stumbled upon a short bald man doing find the queen con. 

Bryce switched the cards out with one of his own. That had been the start to a friendship that would last a life time. 

Matthew's POV 

The building was chaos when he walked in. A doctor looked ragged but he was shouting orders to the guards. 

General Beckman stood off to the side her dark eyes watching everything. When Matthew moved to stand beside her she glanced at him. His brown hair fell into his hazel eyes as he watched the guards. 

Beckman asked, "What do you know about what happened here?"

Matthew replied taking everything in, "You had someone holed up here to heal. They didn't want to stay."

She said nodding, "You are right. I assume you've heard about agent Larkin's demise," he nodded, "Larkin was the agent that was here. We were able to save him from his gunshot wounds."

Matthew blinked in surprise. So their top agent was running around New York. One that would be struggling with PTSD after dying a second time. 

He inquired softly, "Do you want me to drag him back here?"

Beckman shook her head said, "No, Larkin won't return without a fight. As a retired agent he will need a handler."

She wasn't suggesting? The glint in the women's unusually expressive eyes told him she was. For once she wasn't hiding her emotions. She wanted someone to look after Larkin. It seemed that someone was going to be him. Why did the world hate him?


	2. Ra's Al Ghul part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. Keller. He's not a criminal technically. 

Diverges slightly from White collar canon. 

Neal's POV 

When the deal with Adler went down he and Mozzie had to flee the country. They fled to France and began to burrow down. Small jobs here and there to make ends meet. His one regret was that Kate didn't go with them. 

She didn't want to run from the states. He knew he couldn't stay. As big as New York was he wouldn't be able to stay away from the CIA forever. They would eventually find him. 

So they parted ways with the hopes of meeting again. Neal took to everything Mozzie taught him. His forgeries became better and better under the careful guidance. 

He went to museums to study paintings. His careful gaze noting everything. Later he would forge them based on memories. Some were good. Others were not. Mozzie carefully tutored him in how to make them better. 

After three months of being in Paris he noticed that he was being followed on his way back from the museum. A brown haired man in a grey suit had been following him for half a block. It wasn't much but he knew he had to be careful. If this man was a fed he couldn't lead him back to Mozzie. 

Neal slipped down one of the alleyways. He had learned all of the in and outs of the city in case he had to bolt. The quick footsteps behind him made him glad that he did. 

Mozzie always seemed paranoid about things but he was right about some of it. Neal knew about it from experience. Life as a vigilante and as a CIA agent had shown him things. Time to put them into action. FBI wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Old injuries or not. 

He was halfway up the side of a building and hid himself in the shadow of a window. It wasn't much cover but it would allow him to observe his follower. 

The follower wasn't wearing a suit that he expected of the FBI. Instead was one of the more common CIA. The slight differences in fitting could only be caught by one who knew. It seemed Beckman didnt waste any time. 

The man glanced around looking for him. It seemed the person wasn't very clever. If they were then they would know to look up. 

Neal almost moved back when hazel eyes shot up to his hiding spot. It was as if the man was looking directly into his soul. Though he highly doubt the other could see him. The shadows hid him well. 

After a long stare down the other moved away. Neal held his position for several moments longer to see if the man doubled back. When he didn't Neal carefully climbed down. 

It had been a close call. Now he needed to leave Paris. There was no telling what trouble this agent would cause him. 

He made his way back to the apartment he shared with Mozzie. The elder wasn't there so Neal left an encrypted note. Those encryptions were getting better as well. Things he learned briefly from the agency were refined by the conman. 

When he felt eyes upon his back he froze. They weren't eyes of a watcher but of someone who meant harm. Carefully he positioned himself so that he could ward off any attack. 

A familiar chuckle revibrated through the room chilling him to his core. He knew that chuckle. It was one that he had not heard since their last encounter when he was sixteen; well over seven years prior. 

The chuckle was from Ra's Al Ghul the leader of the League of Shadows. There last encounter had been the most pleasant of the encounters he had with the man. 

A promise between them that Ra's would not interfere with his work as Nightwing. That Nightwing would do the same in return. 

That promise had stood even when he joined the CIA. He never shared what he knew or participated in any mission that he might cross paths with the League. A promise was part of his honor. If he made one he would do everything in his power to keep it. 

He turned to face the Demon's Head blue eyes clashing against grey. The grey eyes widened with recognition. A small smile crossed the man's face. 

Ra's said doing a once over on Neal, "When I came here, I certainly didn't expect this. There were rumors of a new forger working with an old one. For it to be you however."

The man trailed off. Grey eyes searched his. As with all of their interactions it felt as if the man was looking into his very soul. 

Neal remembered all his interactions with Ra's with clarity. In the beginning the man seemed mentally unstable. He would jump from one extreme to the other. Two to three times a year he would attack Gotham and try to convince Bruce to come back to Nanda Parbat with him. 

Then when Richard turned 13 all activity from the man suddenly stopped. It was as if he suddenly dropped off of everyone's radar. Having just had a falling out with Bruce, he didn't put much thought into it. 

A year later Ra's and the League resurfaced. Most of their kills were criminals that had evaded justice. They stayed away from cities such as Gotham, Star, and Metropolis for the most part. 

When they met in Gotham two years had passed from their return. Ra's at the time seemed far calmer than anytime they met before. That night they had come to an agreement. Nightwing was coming into his own at the time. He didn't want an enemy of the League. So he took the olive branch offered. 

Ra's warned him that night that a man could not live by two names. At the time he didn't really understand what the other was trying to get at. It wasn't until he left Gotham to join the CIA did he truly understand. 

Richard and Nightwing's lives were closely intertwined. Some days he didn't know who he was. Was he Nightwing or was he Richard Grayson?

When he left he realized that he truly wasn't living as either. The CIA gave him a purpose and an identity. One that allowed him to truly live. 

That was what Ra's had meant when he said that a man could not live with two names. They needed that one to be who they are. 

There was a twitch of his lips as he replied, "When I disappeared I never expected to run across you, Ra's. What are you doing here?"

Neal's eyes trailed to the man's hip where a familiar sword lay. The very sword that he clashed against in his early teens. 

Ra's answered calmly, "I was here for you and your friend. Really, young Grayson a thief?"

Neal glanced around remembering why he had come. He had to leave before his follower caught up with him. While he could get away from Ra's if he wanted to Mozzie could not. He would not leave his friend to the League. 

Neal said moving towards the door, "Not here, Ra's. Follow me."

The Demon's Head raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. As he passed by one of the windows he saw a brown haired man in a suit on the street. He didn't fool the man for long it seemed. They would have to move quickly. 

Ra's commented lightly as they moved out onto the street, "You seem to be avoiding someone."

Neal froze as he heard movement to the side of them. When it turned out to be a cat they began moving again. 

Neal said quietly, "I don't know who he is but he's been following me. That's why I'm leaving now rather than wait for my partner. He's after me so he'll leave my partner alone."

Ra's commented amused, "You have changed from the boy I knew. The young Grayson I knew would have faced his unknown opponent in fight. Wouldn't be a thief either. What happened to you?"

Neal said with a tired look back at the man, "You know I left Gotham. That was the start of my changes. It was then I realized that you were right. A man cannot live by two names. I was nearly destroyed by it."

Ra's didn't say anything else as they went further into the street. Once they were far enough away Neal stopped. He had to put more space between him and the CIA agent. Fighting Ra's however was not something he could realistically do. If it was back before his deaths then possibly but not now. 

Ra's ordered calmly not turning to see if he obeyed, "Follow me. Your watcher won't be far behind us."

Neal knew if he ran he would have the League and the CIA after him. One he could handle. Two would be a nightmare. So he followed curious to see what Ra's had to say.


	3. Germany part 1

Neal's POV 

Twenty minutes later found him in a safe house. It was sparse but nice considering who owned it. 

Ra's shared a whiskey with him and they sat in chairs opposite of each other. Neal kept his shoulder pressed into his side. 

Despite it being months since he returned from the dead it still pained him. Like his shoulder it would be an injury that would pain him for the rest of his life. 

Ra's inquired as they sipped the whiskey, "Why did you leave Gotham, Richard? You had a good life there."

Neal sat back swirling the golden drink in the glass. He replied tiredly, "I wasn't making a difference there. Being a vigilante just wasn't enough. I got an offer to do things that I couldn't pass up."

"What was that?"

Neal's hands shook slightly as he replied, "A chance to do good in the world."

"The CIA," it wasn't a question. 

He nodded. The CIA was where he went. It slowly ate away at his soul to the point where he broke. 

Even if he wasn't shot twice and suffering from nerve damage he didn't think he would have gone back. All his criminal activities were nonviolent. He couldn't even look at a gun without flashbacks. 

Ra's sighed, "Where," when his head snapped up, "You have been hurt, Richard. It doesn't take a genius to see that. So, where?"

Neal sighed running a hand through his hair, "Twice actually. Tell me you didn't give the CIA any of the Lazarus Pit water. Did you?"

Ra's gave him fierce grin that sent shivers down his spine. He said, "An answer for an answer."

Neal didn't answer. He knew better than anymore conning Ra's wasn't possible. Those that tried ended up dead from mysterious circumstances. 

He answered taking a long sip of his whiskey, "The worst one was just above my heart. I died that night. Killed by a man who I worked with on several times. I stole something to keep it from getting in the wrong hands. They brought me back. I did my duty and stopped them as much as I could. Then they tried to remake what I stole and destroyed the first time. I went back in tried to destroy and was shot in the gut. It should have been fatal. Yet a few months ago I woke up in a CIA hospital in New York."

With surprising speed Ra's had him pinned to his chair. One hand keeping him there the other pulling down the collar of his shirt. Just above his heart was a familiar scar. 

Ra's tapped it as he said, "If they used the Pit water on you there wouldn't be a scar. Nor would you have nerve damage."

Neal froze. If there was anyone knew then it was Ra's. His consolation that there wasn't the risk of insanity that came with the Pit. 

Ra's slowly moved back as he said, "You are lucky to be alive, Richard."

Neal ran a hand through his hair as he said, "I thought I was going to die the second time. Surprisingly I was okay with it. Then I woke up again. I couldn't go back with them. So I ran. Funny how a vigilante turns criminal."

Ra's lips twitched in amusement. Both Ra's and Slade had told him he would be good on the other side of their world. Richard never believed it until his life as Neal came along. 

Ra's moved back to his own seat before he said, "You should leave the city in the morning. For tonight you will be safe here. I suggest heading to Germany next. There are things that might be of interest to you. There is a bed in the other room. Finish your whiskey and get some rest."

"Why help me?"

"You are trying to find yourself. Every person in this world goes through it. I will not hinder you as long as you do not hinder me," came the cold reply.

That was better than what he hoped for. A moment later he was hit in the face with a hard pillow. It seemed the other wasn't kidding. 

At least he wouldn't be looking over his shoulder that night. He didn't trust Ra's much but the other wouldn't kill him in his sleep. There was too much respect between them for that. 

The next morning came all too quickly for Neal. Despite his tiredness he was ready to go by the time Ra's came. No words were exchanged between them. Just a knowing look when he decided he would go to Germany. 

Bruce's POV 

He was shaken awake by Alfred at two in the afternoon. He didn't have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. What did his friend want?

Alfred said, "Ra's Al Ghul is on the phone. He is asking for you, Master Bruce."

All weariness left him immediately as he sat up. Ra's didn't make contact for fickle reasons. 

He changed into clean clothes and made his way down to the cave. Damian was already down there sitting in the chair next to his. The put off look he was giving the screen said it all. Ra's was not there to speak to Damian. 

He turned to face the screen and growled, "What do you want Ra's? You are not one for social calls."

Ra's face was the same as it always was. This time however there was a knowing smirk on his face. Whatever he wanted it most likely spelled trouble. 

Ra's answered in his calm low tones, "Detective I come bearing news. Normally I would not interfere in such matters but he came upon my radar. One of your boys to be exact."

That had better not be Jason again. Jason had caused nothing but trouble since Richard ran off. They had searched high and low for the missing member but no sign of him. 

As they closed ranks so not to lose another Jason got it in his head to try and draw Richard out through trouble. It didn't work. 

Every time they got a tip on Richard's possible location they went out in full force. Not once did any lead pan out. In all ways that counted his oldest son had disappeared. 

Ra's said breaking through his thoughts, "If you are thinking of young Todd, I can say truthfully it wasn't him this time. Instead I ran across young Grayson."

That had Damian sitting up stiffly in his chair. Bruce stood straighter his surprise evident. 

Richard was seen? Where? How did he get on Ra's radar? 

He had many but first he had to know where. He asked trying to keep his tone neutral, "Where is he, Ra's?"

"Europe, Dective. He is in Europe."


	4. Germany part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Neal's POV 

Berlin was a good city for him to hide out in. In the two days that he had been in the city he got rid of three tails. Dodging them had been easy as slipping through random alleys and using crowds to his advantage. His stalker was not so easily fooled however. 

The brown haired man always appeared at random points. Always following him with experience that scared him. This was definitely CIA handiwork. 

His eyes trailed over the city below him. The building he was standing on overlooked the market below. There were only a few taller buildings. None of them were as easy access as where he stood. 

Neal leaned against the building as he looked down. There was an awning below him. It would hold his weight if needed. 

Movement caught his eye and his breathe caught in his throat. Below him was a familiar black haired man. Bruce Wayne was looking discreetly across the streets. 

He was in a tourist tshirt and shorts. There was a baseball cap on his head. It was a good disguise given that no reporters were hounding him. However it would not fool him. 

Neal had to step away from the edge as Bruce's eyes shot up to his hiding spot. No doubt his adoptive father felt his gaze. He was going to kill Ra's the next time he saw the man. Letting Bruce know where he was foul. 

Then again Ra's always had a better relationship with Bruce. Part of that came of Talia's love for Bruce. The other part of it came from Bruce being one of the best candidates for heir of the league. 

His eyes scanned the other rooftops looking for his siblings. If Bruce knew where he was, he wouldn't come alone. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone on the rooftops or the street. It seemed Ra's had only given partial information. That meant Bruce was only doing reconnaissance. 

Footsteps behind him drew his attention. Neal shifted his stance into a defensive one. A familiar brown haired man came out of the stairwell. His breathing was ragged no doubt having run up the stairs. 

Hazel eyes hardened at the sight of him. The man growled, "Why have you been running from me, Larkin?"

Neal didn't relax his stance in the slightest as he growled back, "I don't know you. Even if I did that wouldn't he a good thing."

The man sighed, "Matthew Keller, your new handler. You wouldn't have heard of me because like you I was working to bring down the Ring. They pulled me out when you were shot the second time."

Neal growled, "That doesn't mean you weren't a member of the Ring. How can I trust you?"

Even as he said that he went through the list of rogue agents. Matthew Keller was not on that list. While that didn't clear him of suspicion it certainly helped his credibility. 

Keller said taking a deep breath, "You have nowhere left to run. Let's talk about what I need from you and vice versa."

Neal gave him the best are you an idiot look he had. There wasn't a chance in hell that he would have come up here without a back up plan. He certainly wasn't going to be having any discussions with Keller. No if he wanted to be Neal's handler he would have to earn the trust required. 

Neal grinned as he replied, "If there is one thing I have learned from my partner. There is always a way out. All you have to do is look for it."

Keller lunged for him but Neal had turned and jumped. A rush of adrenaline filled him as he dropped. His shoulder jarred painfully when he hit the awning. It slowed his fall so that he could roll off. 

He grinned up at the stunned CIA agent. Never let anyone back you into a corner. Always have another way out that is unexpected and easily access. 

The look of incredulity was satisfying for the upcoming con artist. Then the man disappeared and the chase was back on. Neal felt a brief spout of happiness. There was nothing like a chase. For once he was not doing the chasing. Instead he was the hunted and the thrill of it was intoxicating. 

:Good luck to you, Keller. Happy hunting,: were his thoughts. He hoped their paths would not cross again. 

Part of him knew that they would meet avaub. It was just the way things were. Neal wouldn't make it easy for the agent though. 

Keller's POV 

Chasing Larkin was a chore. Never before had someone given him so much trouble. Every time he would get close to cornering the agent he would disappear. 

It was as if Matthew was trying to catch smoke with nothing but his hands. In Germany it seemed he finally caught a break. Larkin seemed less inclined to run around and more inclined to watch the city. 

Matthew watched as the younger man stared out over the city. He made sure that he was hidden in the shadows. 

Larkin stepped back avoiding someone on the street's gaze. Matthew made his decision then and stepped back down a flight of stairs. Then he ran full speed up them as if he ran up all the stairs. 

When he burst through the door and Larkin. There was nowhere for him to go. 

Mstthew growled, ""Why have you been running from me, Larkin?"

He honestly wanted to know. Why the other took off? 

Larkin knew that all agents were given a handler in retirement. Someone to look after them and report anything they needed to know. So why run off?

Neal didn't relax his stance in the slightest as he growled back, "I don't know you. Even if I did that wouldn't he a good thing."

Matthew sighed, "Matthew Keller, your new handler. You wouldn't have heard of me because like you I was working to bring down the Ring. They pulled me out when you were shot the second time."

Things went downhill from there. Larkin it seemed had no intention of coming quietly. 

When Matthew lunged at him he jumped over the side of building. It was six stories high!

What he saw surprised him. Larkin had landed safely on an awning and rolled off. 

How had he known it would hold his weight? Better yet. How in the hell had he performed that without any hesitation at all? Not even he could do that unflinchingly?

The smirk he recieved was answer enough. This was not just any opponent. This was someone he had to put his entire being into chasing. Fine then. Eventually he would win.


	5. Germany part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

21JumpStreetMcQuaids: thanks for your review my friend. I'm so glad you enjoy it. Here is the infamous update. 

Fangtasia21: thanks for your review my friend. That would be disastrous to say the least. 

Neal's POV 

Leaving Germany was infinitely more complicated than entering. Keller was on the hunt for him and seemed to have eyes everywhere. It was getting harder and harder to lose the man with each close call. 

Then he had to contend with his father. Bruce couldn't know that he was there. All the same he stuck around and it was by pure luck that he had avoided the man so far. 

Neal knew he had to leave Germany. Things were too hot to stick around and he needed to get out. 

It took Mozzie calling in a favor for him to leave the country unseen. The night before he set up a safety deposit box under an alias from Teen Titans days. 

Inside the box he placed one of the last remaining photos of his life as Richard Grayson. The photo was of him and Bruce. They were at an amusement park. He couldn't have been older than seven or eight. 

There was two more pictures that he almost always carried with him. They were reminders of who he was and the life he left behind. One in particular held a special place in his heart. It was stained heavily with blood but the picture could still be seen. 

All the Wayne boys were in it including Bruce and Alfred. They were all grinning. Some were more than others but the happiness was obvious. 

Neal remembered the exact day that it was taken. Just over a year before he left Gotham. 

He only took three pictures with him when he left. They were supposed to remind him who he was. Now he thought he kept them as a reminder of how far he had fallen. The boy he was growing up wouldn't steal forva living. His old self would catch the person he had become. 

Neal knew that the day he killed his first person that he could never face his family again. Jason was the only one who killed but even then it was as a last resort. They would never accept that he killed so easily. 

So he left the picture as a way of saying goodbye. That they would stop the search. He didnt want to be found and that was his choice. 

The next morning he was on a plane out of the country. Rome was his next destination. Good money could be made there.

Bruce's POV 

He originally only intended to stay in the area for a day or so before moving on. Tracking his wayward son was no easy task to begin with. Add that they only had a vague idea of where to find him that made it all the more difficult. 

There was something that didn't let him leave. There were times he felt that he was being watched. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find who was watching. 

It was on the fourth morning that he got a message from Oracle. He received an address and a name. The name recognized as one of Richard's aliases. This was the first time son had used one of his aliases. 

The address was that of a local bank. It explained the feeling of being watched. His son was in Germany or had been. Knowing his son Richard was long gone. 

Bruce knew that he had to see what was left for him. Richard wouldn't have used the alias if there wasn't something to find. 

The bank let him in without any issues. They had been alerted that he would likely come. 

He was taken to the vault with the safety deposit box. When asked why he didnt have to give confirmation, he was informed that they were told, "If Bruce Wayne comes into the bank he must be given the contents of this box. But it can only be Bruce Wayne no one else."

Once again being a billionaire worked for and against him. Opening the box there was a singular item in it. It was a very familiar photograph taken just before the incident with Two Face. Right before Richard left for Jump. 

He and Richard were standing just inside an amusement park. That day was one of their better days. Richard had become headstrong in his teenage years. They argued more and more until it reached a boiling point. Then he was gone to Jump. 

The first runaway had hurt but at least he knew where his son was. They eventually were able to work it out when Richard turned 15. 

Then a mere two years later Richard was gone again. Bruce was ashamed to admit it had taken a lot longer for him to realize the oldest was gone. His son was known to disappear for a week or two at a time. So it didnt worry him until he got the call. 

He just wanted his son back now. Knowing that he was alive wasn't enough. Though it did ease the worries that had begun to eat at him. Still he wanted to hold his son in his arms and remind the boy that became a man that he was still important. That there were those cared for him. 

The picture however was a two part message. The first being that he was still alive and out there. Second was infinitely more painful. It was a goodbye message. He was asking them to call off the hunt. That he didn't want to be found. 

Bruce had to force himself to not accidentally crumple the photo. It was one of the best pictures they had. One where it was just the two of them. 

He could not abide by his son's wishes. There was no way that he would stop searching now. 

A/N thanks for your patience in this update. For the next two months my updates will be slow. I have a broken collarbone and it makes typing slow.


	6. When two becomes three part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. 

Neal's POV 

When the door burst open revealing to guards instinct had kicked in. He didn't even mean to hurt the guys. It was simply bad luck about who they caught in the princess's chambers. 

The first went down after a strike to the throat and dislocation of the knee. The second backed out of the room realizing he was outmatched. 

Neal chose that moment to go out onto the balcony. Frozen air hit him like a ton of bricks. He was as naked as the day he was born. Still, when the guard brought more he would be outnumbered. With his nerve damage, he would not be able to fight them all off. 

Carefully he got up onto the ledge. The princess to his surprise followed him out on the balcony. She had put on a bathrobe to provide some protection against the night air. 

She cried, "Non andare! Dirò alle guardie di lasciarci."

He smiled sadly at her. It would never have worked out between them. The moment he started this he knew that. Someone like him didn't deserve someone like her. 

He answered carefully edging his way around trying to find a way down, "Non mi lasceranno mai andare o stare con te, Marie. Devo scappare prima che gli altri arrivino qui. Altrimenti sarò in prigione."

Tears sprang up in her eyes and before she could say anything she was pulled away. Four guards appeared anger in their eyes. 

He was in trouble. Jumping down was an option. The problem with that was that he wouldn't be able to run. At the very least he would twist his ankle. If he tried rolling rather straight drop his shoulder wouldn't hold up. 

Across the yard and the fence, a car pulled up. A familiar brown-haired man got out. Hazel eyes looked up at him surprise in his eyes. Surprise faded right into amusement. 

"What are you doing up there, Larkin?" Came the voice of Keller. 

Neal snarled, "Fuck you, Keller."

Even as he said that movement caught his eyes. One of the guards got up on the ledge. He was slowly making his way closer to Neal. 

Keller shouted, "It looks like you could use a hand. Give me two hours of your time. That's all I ask."

Neal bit his lip noting that he didn't have much of a choice. Either he went with Keller or he never saw the light of day again. 

"Two hours. If I don't like what you have to say then I walk," he answered. 

"Agreed."

The guard was almost within arm's distance. Neal jumped wincing when he heard a loud crack. Not twisted it would seem; broken. Limping and trying to put as little weight on his ankle he made his way over to the gate. 

Keller had knocked out the guard at the gate and opened it. He slipped an arm around Neal's chest. This took almost all the weight off the younger's ankle. 

Keller was warm to where Neal was freezing. Even only being out on the ledge for a few moments froze him to the bone. Once they were in the car Keller took off. 

Two blocks away the car stopped. Turning to ask what his handler was doing he had a heavy fur-lined jacket tossed in his face. 

"Can't have you freezing to death on my watch, Larkin," said Keller, "When we get to my apartment I'll set your ankle. You won't be doing any more insane stunts for a while."

Neal wrapped the jacket around him. He wasn't an idiot. Keller could have left him on that ledge. A few months or a year in prison might have made him more welcoming to a friendly face. 

Awkwardly that went against everything that Mozzie taught him he muttered barely audible, "Thank you."

In the corner of his eye, he saw Keller start in surprise. He wasn't a friendly person by any means. He would recognize a good deed when it was done for him. 

When they arrived at the apartment Neal still could not walk. As Keller had said he wasn't going go he running anywhere for awhile. All he could be thankful for was that it wasn't his leg or shoulder. Shoulder would have been the worst. 

Nerve damage made fighting excruciatingly painful. It was part of the reason he was a non-violent criminal. If he wasn't expected to know how to fight it would be his advantage if he had to. 

The apartment was sparsely furnished but tastefully. Most likely it was one of the CIA's safe houses. 

Keller for a moment left him and came back spare clothes. Being taller than Keller they didn't fit perfectly but well enough. 

Both men sat at the table each eyeing the other warily. Keller had his hands on what Neal could only assume was his file. Months of avoiding Keller and here he was. In a CIA safe house with the one, he had been avoiding. 

Keller sighed and pushed the file towards him. Neal opened it and saw a younger picture of him. It looked like when he first joined the CIA. 

Flipping up the picture he read:

Name: Neal Bennett  
Agency: Witsec

Carefully he read through the file. Neal Bennett was his age and considered an orphan much like Richard Grayson. His mother had died in Witsec right before his eleventh birthday. 

James Bennett his "father" was a cop who turned dirty. It was with his testimony several other officers that were taking bribes. He disappeared into Witsec and hadn't been heard from since. 

Keller said after a moment, "Bennet is one of ours. An undercover agent that we use in different agencies that might have Ring members. He has agreed to support your background."

Neal questioned coldly, "Why?"

"Because the FBI are trying to find out about you. Keep the name you chose for yourself but use this background if needed. It will keep the FBI from finding out about your past."

If the FBI was looking into his past they wouldn't find much. As Bryce, he had been careful to keep his previous life a secret. The only man who knew was dead. 

It would make sense that the CIA would not only be tracking him but preparing for the eventuality of Burke catching up to him. Burke intrigued him both as Bryce and as Neal. He reminded Neal of himself before the Intersect. There was no way that he would give up until Neal was in handcuffs. 

This would at least give him something to build on. FBI wasn't the only one trying to find out about who he was before. Mozzie had seen him almost as soon as he came out of the facility. 

Mozzie had been there in his apartment during nightmares. Despite not caring a gun any longer he kept a knife under his pillow. When the bald man tried to wake him from a nightmare knife missed him by inches. 

From there on he knew that waking Neal was a deadly mistake. Still, when the younger came out of it Mozzie offered to speak to him. Allow an open ear. 

Neal couldn't speak if his nightmares. Most of it was memories of the nights he died. They would haunt him until he died and stayed dead. 

Neal questioned, "What's the catch for this? I am not returning to the service. I cant."

"Then don't. My job isn't to bring you in or to give you missions. My job is to look after you."

Neal considered his words before replying, "If you're going to be chasing me around you will need a cover. No conman would be caught dead with a spook."

"You have been spending too much time with the little guy," sighed Keller but with a small grin. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Then again there was plenty of time to find of. 

A/N translations for the chapter. 

1\. Don't go! I will tell the guards to leave us.   
2\. They will never let me go or stay with you, Marie. I must escape before the others get here. Otherwise, I will be in prison.


	7. When two becomes three part 2

Neal's POV 

Keller was an annoying man but he didnt get in Neal's way. In the last few years, he barely left Neal's side. Instead, he watched as Neal did small-time jobs. 

Neal was trying to make a name for himself. As a new thief, no one knew him yet. They knew Mozzie who had taken him under his wing. Without Mozzie, Neal wouldn't have made such a big name for himself so quickly. 

Becoming a big player so quickly made the FBI search for him all the harder. Neal was able to keep one step ahead of them. His training with the CIA allowed him to predict their movements. 

Keeping one step ahead of the FBI was keeping his skills honed. He would let them get close then escape right from under their noses. The closer he got the bigger the thrill. 

Agent Peter Burke was not some low-level lackey. In everything that he had seen the man was a skilled agent. If he was a CIA agent then he would have been one of the best. If he was then he would be able to catch Neal with ease. Thankfully he wasn't and that allowed the younger man to build himself up. 

The only real change was when Kate left him. She said she couldn't take life anymore and she was done. He didn't blame her. She wanted a simple life with some of the pleasures of the world. 

That was not something he could provide for her. Despite wanting to put his past behind him Neal couldn't live a quiet life. It just wasn't something that was meant for him. 

Mozzie was glad to see the back of her. To the older thief, she just got in the way. Neal always felt a kind of kinship with both of his friends. 

Neal was forced to leave Mozzie behind, however. Rumors that the Music Box surfaced reached him. Even in the CIA, he heard of the box.

No one knew what it was for but every agency was searching for it. People said that it led to a priceless treasure. 

Rather than use his friends he got into contact with another thief. Alex Hunter was a well-known thief that occasionally worked with Mozzie. They had met in Paris a few months back on another job. 

The search for the Music Box took them to Cairo. They both broke into a museum rumored to have the box. It was a trap.

Neal barely escaped due to his training with the CIA. Instincts had kicked in and when a gun was shoved in his face, he broke the guard's arm. 

For half a second cold eyes bore down onto the guard who begged for his life. He claimed to be a father to two young children. And just for a moment, the killer within him shone through. 

In the end, it was the pain in his shoulder that reminded him he wasnt that kind of person anymore. He wasnt a killer. 

So he ran and on his way out disassembled the gun. He would not know until later that Alex froze at the sight of a gun. She didnt have the battle-hardened instincts he did and was captured. Later she would escape but their relationship wasnt the same after that. 

Neal allowed everyone to believe that he had stolen the box that night. In truth, it wasn't even where it was supposed to be. Either someone got it before them. Or it was never there, to begin with. 

Either way, it spelled trouble for Neal who had to leave Cairo immediately. From there it was back to New York. Word got around that she was laying low there. Back where things began for both of them. 

The moment he landed in New York Keller tried to stop him. Like Neal in the time since they had come to their agreement, he had made a name for himself. 

To the world outside of the CIA Matthew Keller was an arms dealer. He was a conman and thief when the occasion called for it. It allowed him to be near Neal without arousing suspicions. 

Keller came to him to warn that the FBI was on his tail. That they would use Kate against him. Neal could see the truth in his eyes. 

That was something he could accept. To him, Kate was worth the risk. At the way, he was going the FBI was going to catch up to him. 

Keller didnt approve of his mindset, thought it was too risky. Putting himself in danger by risking jail was a mess for the CIA to clean up. He didnt want their help. All he wanted was to be left alone. To find out what his real purpose was. 

Mozzie surprisingly agreed with Keller. He didnt want Neal to be captured. The older man never approved of Kate. Surprisingly he liked Keller better. If only he knew the truth. 

In the end, both men were correct and he was arrested by the FBI. Not before he shook hands with Agent Burke. Green eyes had widened as he met the cool blue eyes. 

Neal might have accepted that Burke caught him but that didnt mean he was going to change. The walls he had built around himself were not so easily destroyed. 

In this world, he trusted no one with his entire heart. Even Kate and Mozzie only saw a small part of his true self. It was not enough to make a real connection with either of them. 

Trusting no one meant that no one fully trusted him. At least not the smart ones or those who saw that he was a conman. 

The trial was a joke. He was sure that Matthew had pulled strings. He was sentenced to four years in prison. Far lighter than he would have expected. 

Agent Burke had not liked such a light sentencing. It was clear in his eyes but he couldn't argue any more than he already had. 

Neal would do his time in jail. There wasnt much he could do there. Keller would occasionally bring him things to read but that was it. 

A boring life for him could only last so long, however. He never expected the consequences that would ensue from going after the Music Box. Then never telling a soul that he didnt have it.


End file.
